Emotionally Hurt
Characters *Alessandro (protagonist) *Elisabetta (antagonist) *Lorna *Christian *Brunhilda *Vicente Sypnosis I did this out of how hurt I am emotionally. The theme is Italian. Plot On the Feast of St. Mark, an Italian holiday on April 25, Lorna and her three children (Elisabetta, Alessandro, and Christian) were out getting lunch at a pizzeria called Eatalia. Elisabetta ordered the Spinach-Artichoke pizza; Christian got the parmesan chicken pizza; Alessandro got the Baked Pasta Provolone, which he shared with his mother. As soon as the family left the eatery, they went to get eclairs. Elisabetta accused Alessandro of being thoughtless and putting her leftover pizza upside down, which he was unaware of. Believing that he did it, Alessandro punched him in the face. This endued Elisabetta to accuse Alessandro of being immature, which damaged his sanity for the rest of the afternoon. As soon as the family got home, he wrote to his father, Vicente, and his girlfriend Brunhilda, who lived in Germany. He told his father that he was tired of his siblings tormenting him, given that he was the only person that he could reason with. As for Brunhilda, he tells her that the day that she and Alessandro get married is the day that our troubles are over. The next day, the family went to the invitation-only gala, which involved the union of the two kingdoms; the northern kingdom (ruled by King Duncan, Queen Jennifer, and their daughter Susan) and the southern kingdom (ruled by King Stephen, Queen Donna, and their son Thomas). Unless Alessandro got his room clean, the family couldn't go. He was halfway done with his room, until his younger brother Christian knocked the vase on the ground, dirtying the floor. This forced extra time on Alessandro's room cleaning. As soon as Alessandro got his room clean, the gala was already over. He was surprised that his mother and his disgusting siblings went without him. A distressed Alessandro ran to his garden and sobbed for forgiveness. Ultimately, the spirit named Christina told him that the gala was moved to tomorrow evening, and that he didn't have to worry, because he still had time to clean his room and plan his outfit for the occasion. On the actual night of the gala, Alessandro came in a carriage, driven by Christina's father Guiliano. His disguise was enough to ensure that his siblings didn't recognize him. He even saw Brunhilda as a guest. They shared a night of excitement, dancing, and laughter. When the clock tolled 23:00, Alessandro had to leave the gala, leaving his left shoe behind. Brunhilda saw his shoe and chased after him. Too late; he left the ballroom. Brunhilda was sure to find the mystery guest. The next morning, Alessandro remembered last night's excitement. When Brunhilda came to the Martino house, Alessandro was forced into his room, while his siblings were forced to try on the missing shoe. Since the shoe was too big, neither sibling was eligible to be the mysterious guest. Alessandro stepped in and discovered that he was the mysterious guest, once he tried on the shoe. Alessandro and Brunhilda got married at the Alta Vista temple (Latin for "Upper View"), where the siblings tried to watch the wedding from outside. However, the father closed the curtains on the uninvited guests. Alessandro and Brunhilda got married and lived a much happier life since then.